Many mothers rely on pumps to extract and store their breast milk. The more such pumps are automated and simulate the natural sucking rhythms of an infant, the easier it can be for a mother to relax and allow her milk to “let down” and flow. Devices have been proposed that stimulate the breast by generating negative pressure between opposing walls of a resilient insert adapted for receiving a human breast and a rigid funnel concentrically disposed about the insert.